Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal from the Association of Public Health Laboratories (APHL) is to strengthen the Integrated Food Safety System by providing training, workshops, and educational resources to laboratories seeking ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation and to laboratories that participate in FDA's GenomeTrackr network. Furthermore, through outreach, marketing, and technical support, the work under this proposal will improve the sharing of food testing data via FDA's premiere platform, eLEXNET. APHL will? ? strategically help eLEXNET become the hub of food safety and analytical data ? define processes and procedures to increase utilization of the eLEXNET platform ? provide technical assistance and tools so states can automatically exchange data with eLEXNET ? provide resources to enhance laboratory accreditation and Genome Trackr sequencing ? deliver courses on specific topics relevant to ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation and Genome Trackr participation These efforts will strategically help eLEXNET become a centralized platform for data exchange, increase utilization of the eLEXNET collaboration platform, and define new requirements and business procedures that will facilitate program standardization. We will meet individual laboratory and broad-based training needs around ISO/IEC 17025 laboratory accreditation and whole genome sequencing for the GenomeTrackr network. We will provide forums to improve communication and collaboration between federal, state and local food and animal feed testing laboratories and other GenomeTrackr laboratories. Measurement of success will be against stated metrics, refined in consultation with the funding agency. This proposal extends valuable collaborative work with the Office of Regulatory Science and Office of Partnerships at FDA. As the Association representing state and local laboratories, APHL can effectively and efficiently advance the goals of this Cooperative Agreement. For over 50 years, we have met the responsibility to educate, train and provide technical assistance to our members and put forth practice guidelines that define the field. Leveraging our experience will better position FDA to work in partnership with state and local authorities to build an integrated food safety system and achieve national public health goals.